


[Podfic] Turning Point

by greedy_dancer



Series: [Podfic] Unholyverse Codas [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Coda, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: The second coda to Bexless's Unholyverse, read aloud.“Father Way?”It had been a long time since anyone had called Gerard that, and for a second he froze, staring down at the peas like they could tell him what to do. They just cheerfully re-informed him that they were ‘pod to packed in 24 hours!’ though.Help,he begged in a panic, and then the voice said, “Father Way, is that you?” and this time a hand touched his arm.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: [Podfic] Unholyverse Codas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turning Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231229) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> This story is the reason I started podficcing. Unholyverse is hugely significant to me personally, but back then I didn't feel good enough to do it justice, and by the time I felt like a seasoned enough podficcer to attempt it, the band had gone on hiatus and my heart wasn't in it anymore. 
> 
> Then in 2013 I met someone, and I read them all of Unholyverse aloud, and recorded this story for them as a gift and as a sort of personal farewell to bandom and... Never got around to polishing and posting it. Who even cared about bandom in 2015?
> 
> And then this year the band said they were coming back, and all my dormant feelings erupted out of me like they'd never left! And so here we are. This week I bought MCR tickets and I'm posting Frank/Gerard. Isn't life fucking amazing? :D

  
cover art by: me

Length: 55 minutes  
Downloads: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2GOKQtm) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](http://bit.ly/2UhEZEH)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bexless for writing the amazing piece of (fan)fiction that is Unholyverse, and for having blanket permission to podfic. Thanks to Paraka for hosting my files. 
> 
> If you listened to this I'd love to hear from you :)


End file.
